Waterfalls
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Something that popped into my head when i heard Clare shout that Asher sexually assaulted. i don't think it would happen, but if it does your welcome for the half hour sneek peek.


**Just something that popped into my mind after I saw the promo for Waterfalls part 2. I don't think this will happen if it does I have super powers. Takes place when Clare shouts that Asher sexually assaulted her. ;)**

Clare was working on her office computer, trying to act like nothing had happened in the car with Asher. But every time he walked by her he'd smile and she'd become totally creeped out. Clare could wait till her working time was over and she could go on her date with Eli. She smiled at the thought that he was taking her to a concert, and then they would walk through the park, and probably end up in Clare's room talking. And other stuff.

Clare's smile fell when she spotted Asher coming over to her. She visibly stiffened and broke eye contact quickly.

"What are you so happy about?" Asher smiled, trying to make conversation.

"I just can't wait to leave." Clare said snobby, and looked at Asher's frowning face. "So, that I can go on my date, with my _boyfriend_." Clare said, looking away.

Asher took a seat next to Clare and looked at the work she was doing. Clare felt his hand creep up her thigh and tensed even more.

"This is looking good Clare." Asher smiled.

"Stop that." Clare said a little shaky.

"Stop what?" Asher played dumb.

"Get your hand off of me." Clare growled, finally looking at him.

"I told you that if you care about this internship, you just shut up." he hissed.

"I'd rather be fired than work with a pig like you."

"I didn't do anything to you." Asher pointed his finger at her before starting to walk away.

"YOU _SEXUALLY ASAULTED _ME!" Clare yelled, standing up.

Asher and everyone else in the room turned to her. Even a few people walking by peeked in from behind the hallways walls. Asher looked around at everyone who was staring at him.

"What?!" came a loud voice that Clare immediately recognized.

"Eli." Clare sighed and turned around.

"Clare, is that true?" Eli took long strides over to her and looked into her eyes.

"I- um ah." Clare stuttered.

"Of course it's not true." Asher laughed nervously.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Eli shouted at him. "Clare tell me." Eli begged, looking back at his girlfriend.

"Yes, he did." She said slowly.

Eli started to breath differently and stomped over to Asher, glaring at him.

"What did you do to Clare?!" Eli yelled.

"Listen buddy, your girlfriend is cra-."

"Don't you say anything about Clare!" Eli ordered and punched Asher in the mouth.

"Eli!" Clare shrieked and watched as people gathered around to watch the two men throw fists at each other.

For only a few seconds after Eli threw the first punch security came and broke up the fight. One of the officers pulled Eli away and the other grabbed Asher, both were struggling to break free. The officer who had Eli, threw him back towards Clare.

"Get out of here, before I arrest you!" he ordered.

"Arrest him, he sexually assaulted my girlfriend!" Eli pointed at Asher.

"That's for a judge to decide. Now get out!"

"Eli, please." Clare begged from behind him.

Eli looked at Clare and the back at Asher before running out of the building. Clare sighed and took a few minutes to gather what had just all occurred before running out after her boyfriend.

000000000000000000

Clare found Eli sitting on the front stairs of the building. She sighed and looked at him sadly. His head was hidden in the crossed arms that rested on his bent knees. He seemed to be disappointed, with what she didn't know, but was sure to find out.

"Hey." Clare said awkwardly as she took a seat next to him. "How are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

"No." Eli mumbled, still laying his forehead on his arms. "Not physically at least." He sighed sadly, finally looking up, but not at Clare.

"What do you mean?" Clare scooted closer.

"I'm sorry Clare." Eli looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry that that had to happen to you, and I'm sorry I could protect you."

"Eli it wasn't your fault. I kept it a secret when I should've told someone. You couldn't have possibly known."

"I still feel like I failed you. I'm supposed to be there for you and help, but you had to carry this secret all alone."

"It doesn't matter, it's over. Now people know and something will be done about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Eli smiled and took her hand.

"So, I'm guessing no date?" Clare asked, shyly.

"We're too late for the concert and after all this, I think you should get home. Tell your parents."

"Yeah, you're right." Clare smiled and kissed Eli.

"I always am." Eli smirked as Clare punched his arm.

"Shut up and take me home." Clare showed her own little smirk.

Eli shrugged and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Clare laughed like crazy as he carried her down the street to his mom's car.

**Yay! Another one-shot to add to my stories. Hope you peeps liked! Review if you did. **


End file.
